The invention relates to the field of computer networking, and, more particularly, to Ethernet networks.
Converged Enhanced Ethernet (CEE) datacenters allow high link speeds and short delays while introducing lossless operation (and lossless traffic classes) by the means of link layer flow control (LL-FC, a.k.a. Priority Flow Control (PFC) in CEE) beyond the traditional lossy operation (lossy traffic classes). However, in contrast to the traditional Ethernet and Internet, the lossless operation of CEE introduces new challenges.